


Дыхание

by Redhead_Maniac



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhead_Maniac/pseuds/Redhead_Maniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После потери близких пространство между Граймсом и Диксоном стало ещё теснее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дыхание

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл, написанный для ФБ-2013

Рик прикасается к подрагивающим ресницам кончиками пальцев, боясь вспугнуть спящего мужчину, но не в силах сдержаться. Кажется, ему снится что-то тяжёлое и малоприятное, судя по нахмуренным бровям. Рик прислушивается к его дыханию, чувствуя как медленно подымается и опадает узкая грудная клетка. В мыслях копошится древний, хищный страх, что эта ночь – последняя, и вместе с утром придёт очередная вероятность смерти. Граймс не может уснуть и поэтому вслушивается в темноту, не отрывая взгляда от светлой запыленной кожи широких плеч и грязных спутанных волос Дэрила. Внутри натягиваются прозрачные струны, и Рику кажется, что он на грани слёз, но всё ещё сдерживает себя. Лори. Шейн. Андреа.

Мерл.

Слишком много потерь и в то же время удивительно мало для этой чумы. Ходячие мертвецы, пули прямо в мозг, последние вздохи и лихорадящий жар.

Дэрил закрыл наглухо двери в свою душу, едва обмолвившись словом с группой. Его взгляд стал пристальнее, прицел чётче, ночные патрули дольше. Практически каждую ночь он проводит в пустой вышке, сидя в оконном проёме и всматриваясь в темноту, не желая смыкать глаз.

Рик понимает. Ему по-прежнему снится Лори, в белом воздушном платье и с мягкой улыбкой на нежных губах. Карл ничего не знает. Рик не уверен, что он хочет, чтобы его сын узнал о том, где проводит ночь его отец.

Тихий летний ветер, залетающий сквозь окно, приносит долгожданную прохладу, и Дэрил сонно ворчит, переворачиваясь на бок и скрывая от Рика своё лицо.

Граймс практически не помнит, как так получилось.

Дэрил не умеет утешать, по крайней мере, не сильных, самодостаточных, по мнению Диксона, мужчин. Кэрол – совсем другое дело.

На память Рику приходят горячие слёзы и мускусный запах, размазавшаяся по лицу пыль, удушье и осторожные, неуверенные руки на пояснице. Вспоминается, как он впивался пальцами в сильные плечи, до побеления, до вздрагивания со стороны младшего Диксона. Тогда Дэрил молчал, стоически перенося причиняемую Граймсом боль и позволяя утыкаться сопливым носом себе в ключицы. Диксон был неподвижен, словно камень, шокированный столь бурным проявлением эмоций со стороны Рика, незнающий, что делать, как поступить в сложившейся ситуации.

  

В тот вечер Рик заснул, прислонившись к подставленному плечу. Никто не потревожил мужчин на вышке, за исключением Гленна, сунувшего нос в дверной проём и поинтересовавшегося, не сменить ли ему их, на что Дэрил зло шикнул и послал его восвояси. Медленно, чтобы не потревожить сон Диксона, Рик прильнул к его спине и перекинул руку через бок. Дэрил секундно напрягся, но потом вернулся к своим сновидениям.

Между ними ничего не было, лишь крепкая дружба со скользким намеком на нечто больше. Рик увидел неуверенность в глазах Диксона, когда взял его за плечо и замер в пяти сантиметрах от лица.

В первый день, когда Рик забрался на вышку и спросил, не против ли Дэрил его компании, тот лишь пожал плечами. Они провели всю ночь в тишине, сидя бок о бок и вглядываясь в липкую ночную тьму.

Это стало некой традицией – Рик, залезающий поздно ночью на вышку, чтобы присоединиться к неспящему Дэрилу, окутывающая спокойствием тишина и мерное дыхание двух живых.

Если Диксон что-то и думал по поводу тесно прижавшегося к его спине шерифа ранним утром, то знака не подавал. Они никогда не говорили об этом вслух, игнорируя едва видимую перемену и участившийся телесный контакт.

Но Рик чувствовал страх и зуд – желание поднять эту тему с глубин, вытащить её под палящее солнце Джорджии и заставить Диксона признать, что они живы. Что Граймс не единственный, кто чувствует манящее тепло и безопасность, даже когда они лишь отстреливались вместе от ходячих. Что это не очередной бред и что ночи, проведённые вплотную, покрытые тонким слоем душного пота, и отчаянно сжимающиеся вокруг другого руки – не игра его воображения.

Ему нужен был кто-то, за кого можно зацепиться разумом, чтобы не сойти с ума.

Но Дэрил молчал, и время тикало замедленной бомбой.


End file.
